I Don't Plan the Messes I Make
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: She came to LA to live with her brother after she made a huge mess back home.  He came to LA for his best friend's dream, but its now his dream too. Two different worlds, two different personalities. Can they avoid the mess? LxOC CxOMC JxOC KxOC
1. Prologue

**_I Don't Plan the Messes I Make_**

_Prelude_

_Logan Mitchell could die tonight. _

_He looks so peaceful. She loves how peaceful and calm his face is right now. He might die tonight, if they can't keep his temperature down and a number of other things. He'd understand what they meant if he was awake, her smart lover. But he's not awake; he's in a medically induced coma from the incident. They said brain damage. They said he'll never be the same he was. Not as much brain power. Not as smart. Maybe amnesia. Maybe retardation. Maybe he wouldn't even live. She'd still love him, she wasn't going to leave him. But it was hard to see him like that. _

_Her brother puts his hand on her shoulder, his boyfriends' hand grasping to his for comfort. Her lover is his best friend, after all. One of the four musketeers, one side of the square that is also known as Big Time Rush. Carlos Garcia is just as broken as she is, he could loose his best friend and the one who has always knocked some sense into him. His best friend could DIE tonight. _

_Erika is sitting at her feet with her own love, his blonde head in her lap. He's just as much her loves best friend as her brothers' love is. Kendall Knight and Logan were the BEST of friends. They always had each other's back. Would they now? Would Logan even be able to stand up with Kendall and scheme, the way he was always doing?_

_She doesn't know where her child is ,little Madison Marie, nor does she know where her sister, Desiree, and James Diamond are. They're probably in the waiting room, James having a panic attack over what happened. James and Logan weren't the closest of the group, but there was always an unspoken amount of respect between them. Logan was always there when James needed him and James was always coming down with his manly beauty products when Logan needed him most. Like tonight. Logan wouldn't even been in Hollywood if James wasn't a dreamer. _

_All she cares about right now is that Logan Mitchell is her life, and his life could slowly drip away right now. Another mess she didn't plan. If she had been ready at the right time, if she hadn't stopped to kiss Madison good night, if she hadn't suggested Olive Garden for dinner, they wouldn't have been sitting at that intersection. The drunk driver would have missed them by a long shot. And Logan would be holding her right now. _

_And everything would be okay then. But nothing is okay right now. She just saw James' hair, and that was her first clue. As he wrapped an arm around her, and one around Desiree, knowing they both needed comfort, but especially she did, she knew, nothing would ever be the same._

_For the first time since she escaped from Drew, everything is crashing down again. Nothing will ever be the same. She'd be better off leave and flying to some foreign continent, like Antartica, so she'd stop causing problems for her loved ones._

_Yet, something, or someone, someone lying, stark white and still, in the hospital bed she's standing over, keeps her here. She'll never get away. Logan Mitchell is a magnet, drawing her to him permentantly. She'll never leave, not while he still wants her and Madison._

"_Madison?" she croaks, not trusting her own voice much._

"_Erika's mom took her home" Desiree whispers. "She'll be safer there than here"_

_At least someone she loves won't get hurt tonight. _

* * *

a/n: okay, so this is the OC thing on my page, so yeah. I don't own Erika or Desiree, you can read all the disclaimers on my page for this.

So I want to know what you all think… and yeah, I just couldn't stay away from slash. Lol. so review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In

I Don't Plan the Messes I Make

Chapter 1: Moving In

* * *

"Reagan. Reage, wake up." Desiree Smith poked her foster sister in the arm. "Reagan, you need to wake up, we're here" the brunette girl said.

Reagan O'Connor groaned and buried her face into her arm. "Five more minutes, Mom" she groaned. "I'll feed Maddie in five minutes"

"Reagan, you know full well that Mom has been dead for 9 months." Desiree shot at her. "Come on, get up, we can't leave Jake waiting for us all day, I think his boyfriend would be less than thrilled with us if Jakes sat in his apartment, waiting for you and I to show up with his niece and we were taking a nap."

"Shut up Dez" Reagan complained, sitting up "I was having an amazing dream" she said, eyebrows knit together. "I was dating Dak Zevon"

"Okay, Janessa, that sounds amazing, now, go get your daughter and let's go up to Nick's apartment. He's waiting for us" Desiree rolled her eyes and turned the car off. Nick was Reagan's 19 year old brother, almost 20 in October.

Reagan sighed and opened her car door, trying to shake the sleep out of her head. She moved around to the back of the car, and got her 11 month old daughter, Madison, out of the car, putting her on her hip. Madison was still slightly asleep, so she put her head on her mother's arm and went back to sleep.

Desiree grabbed Madison's diaper bag out of the backseat and the sisters walked into the lobby of the fancy hotel/apartment complex that their brother lived in. Reagan made her way to the front desk to ask the manager what apartment her brother lived in, as four boys rushed through the lobby, all screaming nonsense about something.

Three of them, a blond, a tall brunette and a short Latino clad in a helmet, raced towards the pool, shouting about pool cred and some girl named Bree. The other boy, another dark haired one, who was carrying a lap top on his shoulder, stopped and came over to the desk.

"Bitters, you have a guest" he shouted loudly. "Hi, I'm Logan Mitchell, from Big Time Rush? You've probably never heard of us, we're not huge yet, but we do have fans and-"

"I've heard of you" Desiree told him. Reagan nodded. "I'm Desiree Smith and this is my sister, Reagan _O'Connor"_

"Hey! Carlos is dating a guy named Jake O'Connor-oh!" Logan nodded. "Reagan and Desiree! We've all heard so much about you!" he announced. "Nick's so excited, I think Carlos is getting a little annoyed with him. So then this must be the beloved niece Nick keeps telling us about?" he said.

"Yup, this is Madison" Reagan said, looking down at her feet.

Desiree slung her arm around Reagan's shoulder. "Yeah. Do you think you could show us where Jake lives?" she asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, sure. Hey, why don't I go get the other three and we can carry your stuff up?" he suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea" Desiree said. He nodded and headed towards the pool, calling for the others.

Desiree turned to Reagan "Okay, walls down." She said, crossing her arms. "Logan isn't going to hurt you. Jake says he's the sweetest of all four of them, and would never hurt anyone. Second, he's just being friendly. Third, he's not Drew!" she said, giving her sister a look.

"Why are you being so open with him? You're the shy one!"

"Someone has to talk to him, and it wasn't going to be Madison." Desiree said, eyebrows raised. "Come on, Reage, not every guy is out to get in your pants. That was Drew. He won't hurt you, Jake would personally KILL him if he did! Reage, you've got to stop closing up and putting walls up. It was over a year ago"

"He hurt me, Des, he said he didn't want any part of me or Madison's life. No guy wants a girl who's already had a kid with someone else"

"You'd be surprised." Desiree informed her sister as Logan and the other three entered the lobby, Carlos and the blond looking eager, the tall brunette looking disgruntled and annoyed. Logan was bringing up the rear, pushing the taller one along. Reagan wasn't sure which of the other two was which; she had never heard their music or listened to them or oogled them, so she couldn't tell you. The only reason she knew who Carlos was, was that Jakes had told her that Carlos was short and of Spanish descent. She thought he may have mentioned something about a helmet, but she hardly paid attention to Jake's emails any more.

Logan brought the guys to stop in front of her. "Okay, Reagan, Desiree, this is Carlos in the helmet, Kendall's the one with the eyebrows and James is Mr. Grouchy Pants" he said. "James, Carlos, Kendall, this is Reagan and Desiree." Logan said.

* * *

20 minutes later, Carlos was knocking on an apartment door as the others carried the girls stuff. Kendall had generously taken Madison, along with most of her stuff. James had declared he'd carry all of the beauty items (Carlos and Kendall had given James a hard time about that one) and any expensive clothing items, leaving Reagan and Desiree to wonder what he thought they were planning on doing in LA.

The girls and the guys who were carrying more than a basket of toys for Madison (Kendall had told them it was best not to let Carlos carry too much incase he got distracted, were still around the corner when Jake opened the door, so he didn't see them yet.

"Hey babe, what's going on and what's with the basket of toys?" Jakes asked, slightly confused. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't be up here until noon so Reagan and Desiree could settle in before meeting you? It's only 10."

"I just couldn't stay away" Carlos grinned at him as he let him into the apartment. He sat the basket of toys down in on the table by the door, Jake's key spot, and went up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "You should really get a swirly slide put in here, you know that?"

"You would, Carlos, you would" Jake laughed.

Jake wrapped an arm around his waist as James came around the corner, walking boldly into the apartment without even announcing his arrival. Jake rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's best friend, but then loked at him, confused as James dropped every item in his hands onto the couch. "James, why are you just dropping a bunch of stuff on my-Kendall, I swear, if you plan on dumping your crap here too, you can just go" Jake said. "Why are you guys carrying around luggage anyways?"

"Well, you'll never guess who we met today" James said with a grin.

"Who? Miley Cyrus? Demi Lovato? Justin Bieber? Wait, no I know this one! George Lopez?"

"Okay, what the heck with the last one? You name off a bunch of teen stars and then George Lopez?" Kendall asked. "and no, better."

"Who then?"

"Oh, just a couple of chicks" Carlos said.

"I'm gay, am I supposed to be excited about you guys meeting girls? And where is Logan? And wait, Kendall, is that Madison?" Jake asked, finally noticing the baby bucket Kendall was holding.

"Finally, you're not clueless!" Kendall teased. "and yes, this is your niece. Logan and the girls are somewhere with the rest of their stuff. I have to go, I think Bree is looking for me"

Jake groaned. "You still haven't ditched her?" he asked, taking the baby from Kendall.

"I'm going to do it today' Kendall assured him. "Okay, well, James, Carlos, behave yourselves and pass the memo on to Logan. I'll see you all later" he said, leaving.

Jake turned to Carlos, ignoring James, who was flipping through the channels muttering something about the beauty channel. "It was sweet of you to help my sisters" he said.

"Logan's idea."

"I figured. You're spacey; Kendall's stressed and when was the last time James did something nice for anyone? Logan _**would**_ go introduce himself to someone with a baby" Jake laughed as Logan finally made it to the apartment, followed by the girls. Jake let go of Carlos to take some of one of the girl's items. "Hey Dez" he grinned at his brunette foster sister. "Down the hall and to the left- or on the couch" he said, pointing at James and Kendall's messes. "Depends on how much work you want to do later"

Desiree laughed. "Okay, well, I'm just going to set this stuff down because its heavy, and then we can move it back slowly" she said. He shrugged and helped his sister with her stuff.

"Man, you girls need a lot of stuff." Jake complained. "James doesn't even have this much stuff"

"There is two of us and a baby, of course there's a lot of stuff" Reagan shot at him as they sat the stuff down.

"I guess you're right. How was the trip?"

"Ugh. Really long" Desiree complained. Carlos gave her a sympathetic look and James and Logan winced.

"I remember the plane ride from here to Minnesota" James said. "It was awkward because Logan freaks out when he gets on planes and Carlos can't sit still and Kendall was antsy, and Kendall's little sister was really hyper and my hair looked awful and Gustavo kept yelling at us to stop being us."

Jake laughed "Yeah, well, I don't blame him for yelling at you, and Kendall, and Logan was probably getting violently, I've seen him freaking out, but what's wrong with Carlos?" he asked, smiling at him.

"Uh-you're kidding right?" Logan said, giving Jake a look. Desiree and Reagan looked questioningly from Logan, who was confused, to Jake, who was glaring, to Carlos, who was grinning idiotically at them, and then to James, who was slightly laughing.

"Carlos isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He's kind of insane" James explained.

"Watch it Jamie boy, you're no better" Jake shot at him.

"Okay, Okay, Jake, chill, they're not attacking him. Carlos probably knows he's a little crazy" Desiree said, a hand on her brothers shoulder. Reagan nodded, taking her daughter from Jake. "No need to be all defensive" Desiree nodded.

Jake shrugged. "Okay, just lay off of him"

Reagan rolled her eyes. "Jacob, shut it, now. No one is being mean to him, except his best friends and that's their job"

"My job to protect him"

Carlos smiled and laughed "Thanks, but I know I'm not as smart as Logan is."

"Is anyone?" James asked, and the teasing quickly went to Logan, who rolled his eyes but went right along with it.

* * *

Carlos was fast asleep on Jake's shoulder. It was only 8:30, but he had crashed, and hard about an hour ago. Kendall was sitting against the couch, knees pulled up to his chest, starring into space. Reagan was sitting on Jake's other side, giving Madison a bottle, while talking to Logan about the movie they were watching.

James was in the bathroom, complaining about his hair. Desiree had thrown a can to Jake and it had messed up James's hair by the breeze or something and James had been less than thrilled about it. Desiree was standing at the bathroom door, trying to figure out what was wrong with the pretty boy.

"She's really cute, you know that?" Logan said softly, starring at Madison. "She's really pretty" he said.

Reagan smiled nervously. "Thank you. She looks like my mom, a lot. She somehow even got her red hair gene" Reagan smiled. "She's a great baby, she makes parenthood pretty easy."

Jake looked over. "She's a sweet kid. She's a lot like you, Reag."

"You wouldn't know. You were 2 when I was born" Reagan answered him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I remember what you were like growing up. 2 years is a big difference when you're 6 and 4."

"Whatever, dork." Reagan slapped her brother in the arm.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at Kendall "Uh, are you okay dude?" he asked, nudging the other blond with his foot.

Kendall looked up "I'm just sick of crazy girls." He muttered. Logan thumped Kendall's shoulder lightly, gripping onto it.

"I'm sorry. I know, first Jo went all hypocrite on you and now Bree"

"She's still going to stalk me" Kendall sighed. "She thinks we're meant to be and she's more self absorbed then James is"

"I heard that"

"Good! And she's so famous, she'll tear me down to the media" Kendall sighed.

"Wait? Bree? As in Bree St. Blake ?" Desiree asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah" Logan said "She and Kendall have been on and off for 2 years and she's kind of nuts" Logan sat, shuddering. "She once accused him of cheating on her with his napkin."

Jake laughed "It was kind of funny, she turned bright red and was like "Kendall! The only thing that should be touching your lips is my lips" he snorted. "I thought James was going to explode from trying not to laugh"

"So this was recent?"

"This was yesterday." Kendall offered. "I've broken up with her four times and she's left me 5 times." He said. "She's kind of spoiled." He sighed. "I'd rather date Jo again and get cheated on and then yelled at for accusing her of cheating, then get accused of cheating, then date her another second."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Kendall sighed. "I just wish I could find a normal girl" he sighed. "Someone in Hollywood who isn't mentally insane."

"I bet you'll find her" Reagan said. "I bet you'll all find the right girls- or guys- eventually" she said, smiling at her brother and Carlos. Carlos had his head buried into Jake's neck, his hand tightly grasping at Jake's shirt. Jake had his arm on Carlos's back, holding him tight.

Everyone started as someone knocked on the door. James walked out of the bathroom and answered the door. "Oh, hey Erika, what's up?"

"Not much." Erika smiled. "I just heard that Jake's sisters moved in and I came to see if you all needed anything?"

Jake looked over. "No, Erika, I think we're good, but thanks for checking. Do you guys need anything?"

"No."

"Done anything crazy lately?" Logan asked, standing up.

"I went bungee jumping the other day. It was fun, you all should go sometime" she said. "I have to go, Cameron is probably looking for me, but I just wanted to make sure you all had everything you needed."

"Yeah, we're good." Logan said. "Thanks for asking." He said as she smiled and walked off. "That was Erika Munroe, she's a sweet girl, really nice. She's a bit of an adrenaline junkie, though. But its cool and she's not stupid about it."

"Carlos gave her a helmet for her birthday" Kendall said. "She's pretty awesome, actually. When I broke up with Jo, she took me indoor skydiving to get over Jo. I want to do that again" he said. "Hey. James, Logan, we should head home, my mom is probably wondering where we are."

Jakes smiled "Okay. You can just leave Carlos here, you know what he's like when he gets woken up" all four men shuddered at the thought. "He might react a little better if it's just me waking him up and he doesn't have to walk far" Jake suggested.

"Okay, sounds good." Kendall said. "We'll see you tomorrow, unless you and Carlos decide to run off to Vegas or something. Please don't do that, though, Carlos is only 18." Kendall added as an afterthought. Jake laughed and shook his head.

"Carlos and I won't get married without you there, don't worry" Jake assured them as they left. Logan's eyes lingered on Reagan for a few seconds before he shut the door, until James grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him out.

Reagan smiled over at her brother "You're in love" she accused.

"Sue me"

"You're really in love. Like, you want to be with him. " She said.

"Have you not seen how adorable he is?"

"He's like a puppy." She smiled. "Like a little kid or something. Innocent" she said, smiling at the sight of Carlos.

Desiree came over "So, I think that James guy is kind of cute but the biggest jerk in the world" she said.

Jake laughed. "He was the first of the guys I met. He's kind of vain and he can be mean, but he's a good guy. I fell in love with him until I met Carlos." Jake laughed. "But Carlos has a similar personality to James, except he's not self centered. Exact opposite, actually. I'm going to wake him up now; you girls might want to run. He's kind of mean first thing when he wakes up"

The girls nodded and headed off to their room, Desiree saying something about being exhausted, Reagan adding that she should go to bed early since Madison was an early riser.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know, chapter 1 it kind of sucks. It'll get better, I promise. I know, it's kind of heavy on the Jake/Carlos and doesn't really hint as to anyone else yet, but it will pick up soon. I fet like the Jake/Carlos relationship needed to be introduced, because its the one that drives the whole story.

However, I'm not sure when each specific of the other couples will end up together. If the two girls have any requests for when they end up with their guy, or dates, or moments, or anything. feel free to PM or review it to me. If any of you have suggestions, don't hesisate. I might not use it, but at least you're helping me get ideas.

Lastly, just a little disclaimer tiype thing. If I ever mistakenly cal someone Kennedy, i am refering to Madison. In my other story, Kennedy is Kendall's daughter and yeah, I keep wanting to put her name. That also goes for if I ever use the names Alyson or Kattarina on accident...or if I call Jake Nick by accident, Jake is kind of based, personaliywise of my best friend Nick. so yeah. and I don't own the boys yet, (As long as James Maslow owns a shirt, I probably dont own them)


	3. Chapter 2: Lucky

**Chapter 2: Lucky**

* * *

"Jake!" Reagan jumped as she heard Carlos's shout the next morning. She winced as the sound of something falling came from her brother's bedroom. Desiree looked up from where she was playing with Madison, a concerned look on her face.

"Carlos!" she heard Jakes shout. "What was that all about?"

Reagan stood up and walked to her brother's room. "Uh… are you guys okay?" she asked, noting that Carlos was lying face down on the floor and Jake standing over him, hands on his hips . Jake turned around when she spoke up, his face clearly trying to hide laughter with worry.

"Yeah, We're fine. Carlos just did a face plant." Jake said, biting his lip. "Nothing new, he does that a lot. I scared him when he came out of the bathroom"

Carlos rolled onto his back "I hurt my face, Jakey" he whined hoarsely, sticking his bottom lip out.

Jake laughed, rolling his eyes and stuck a hand out to help Carlos up. Carlos jumped up, immediately going into his boyfriend's arms. Reagan smiled as Jake wrapped an arm around Carlos.

"Hey, are you girls okay if I go to work and leave you guys here?" Jake asked. Jake was an intern for the boys producer, which was how he had met Carlos in the first place.

Reagan nodded "Yeah, of course we will"

Carlos looked up at him "Do we have work today?" he asked.

"No. Gustavo is going to work with one of the other bands today, Kelly convinced him to let you guys have a day off." Jake said with a smile. "Gustavo's going to focus on one of the girl groups today I think."

"I wish we were working today, Gustavo keeps scheduling us on opposite days" Carlos whined. Reagan smiled at him sympathetically.

"Well what do you expect after last time we worked together?" Jake asked, laughing. "You can come to work with me?"

Carlos looked up "Okay. Cool. I'm going to go to my apartment and tell the guys. Maybe they'll hang out with the girls today or something." Carlos suggested. "I can ask them and then you can be sure they're safe- well, at least unless they plan on breaking James's lucky comb or playing hockey with them?"

Reagan looked at Jake "What's wrong with playing hockey with them? Other than the fact that I don't know how and neither does Desiree?"

"Uh- they get kind of violent sometimes. Kendall and James can get pretty competitive." Jake explained. "It's actually worse when Carlos is on the ice with them, because he's crazy."

Carlos nodded. "Adrenaline, you know. We're all really good at hockey though. Kendall and I both dreamed of going in to the NHL. Surprisingly, that was also James's practical dream but he always wanted to be famous. Logan wanted to be a doctor, working with children until James got us all to move out here." Carlos explained. "James and Kendall are just really competitive, especially with each other. Logan has actually gotten them to get good grades by starting a competition one time in 8th grade. They nearly kill each other with staplers"

Reagan laughed at the mental image of the tall brunette and blond trying to kill each other. From what Jake had told her, both James and Kendall had tempers. "Sounds like you're a bunch of guys then." Reagan said. "I'm going to go find something to eat and then make Madison something to eat. You boys want anything?"

Carlos shook his head "Mama Knight will have dinosaur chicken or corn dogs or oatmeal for me. Sometimes all three!" he said, throwing his arms around Jake, kissing him and then running out. Reagan gave her brother a look.

"I think he might be crazy" Reagan said in an off handed way.

"No. His diet just is." Jake laughed. "What can I say, I love how crazy he is"

"Yeah, well, he's crazier than you are, that's for sure. Of course, I think that Maddie might be crazier than you, so that's not saying much."

Jake laughed "Whatever Reage."

* * *

"And this is our amazing pool" James announced. "Its sun time!" he shouted. Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes at their best friend and turned to Reagan and Desiree, who were following slightly behind them.

Kendall shook his head "James is obsessed with getting to be as tan as Carlos is. The only problem with that is that Carlos's tan is natural and James's won't be. He was orange one time"

James spun around "It wasn't bad" he defended. Logan and Kendall shot him incredulous looks. Reagan and Desiree exchanged glances.

"You looked like a yam" Logan pointed out. Desiree giggled.

"Never speak of it" James said, a slight pink tinge to his face. Kendall rolled his eyes and turned back to the girls.

"We actually do like James." He informed them "He's just really easy to make fun of. He's just special that way. Especially for me, since I've known him since I was 2."

"2 and a half"

"Must you argue EVERYTHING? " Logan asked, smiling at Reagan. "So, why don't we knock off the argueing and introduce the girls to everyone?" he asked.

Kendall nodded "That sounds like a great idea." He admitted. "What else do I except from Logan Mitchell though?"

James rolled his eyes "Yeah, I'm going to go tan. Later" and with that, he walked off, humming a tune to himself. Kendall shook his head and Logan kind of laughed.

"Okay, moving on." Logan said "Did Jake warn you that Bitters hates children and anyone connected with children. So, he basically hates everyone." The girls shook their heads. "Yeah, well, its true. He especially hates us because we're known for our antics. And we claim Katie"

"Katie?"

"Kendall's little sister. She's kind of got this rivalry running with Mr. Bitters. They can be friends, but they're always out to get each other." Logan explained. Kendall nodded. "Just thought you needed to know not to cross him. His name is kind of reflexive of his personality"

Desiree smiled and pointed at a guy playing guitar "He's good. Who's he?"

"That's Guitar dude. We don't know his real name." Kendall said "He's really cool though. Just don't ask him for help with anything, he has this way of getting your mind and leaving it like jello" he advised. "He's cool though." Kendall added before pointing at someone else "That's Tyler. If he comes running and tells you to help hide him, just do it. His mom wants him to be a star, he wants to be a kid. When his mom comes looking, tell her he want somewhere different."

Logan nodded "and that girl, the one in the crazy costume, is Camille. She's insane, but we love her." Logan said. "and then there's Stephanie. She dated Carlos before he figured out he was gay. She's pretty cool. And that girl is Rachael. Don't trust her. She's crazy." Logan sighed. "She and James have a complicated past. But he's over it now."

Kendall groaned "and here comes the Jennifers" he said as three girls walked past in slow motion. Reagan and Desiree exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. Kendall noticed and laughed. "Yeah. They can be nice, but they're really superficial. And kind of homophobic, so we don't deal with them much. It's best just to smile, tell them what they want to hear and move on."

Reagan nodded. "Got it. Help Tyler, Don't ask the guitar dude for advice, Camille's lovably insane, Stephanie's cool, Rachael's crazy in a bad way and the Jennifer's have bigger egos than James" she said, counting off the names on her finger.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, that's really it." He said.

Logan nodded "Yeah. That's it. Now we chill"

"Yes, now we chill" Kendall said. "You guys can sit in Carlos's and James's normal chairs, James is tanning over there" he said, pointing at James. Desiree giggled at James's expression.

"He needs one of those mirror things, like Squidward has" she giggled. Reagan gave a her a look but then nodded. Logan and Kendall exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. "What?"

"I think I know what I'm gonna get James his birthday" Logan announced, laughing. "I think I'm going to like hanging around you girls" he said, smiling. "Especially Madison" he announced, pointing at the baby. "I forgot how to ask, how old is she?"

"She is 11 months and 2 weeks old." Reagan told him. "And she's really heavy, can we go sit down?"

Logan nodded "Here, let me take her" he said, holding his hands out for her. Reagan relinquished the child to Logan, who smiled at the baby.

"Mama" the little girl said, pointing at Reagan, her face screwing up. Logan bounced her up and down, cooing softly. It was kind of amazing Logan knew exactly what would help calm her down.

"Mama's right here, don't worry" Reagan assured her, following Logan towards the chairs. Logan put Madison into Reagan's arms as she sat down. "Hey baby"

"Mama" Madison mumbled contendly. "Mine"

Desiree sat down next to Reagan "She knows a new word?"

"Yeah. She can say No and Mine. Doctor Humbolt said it was because she doesn't have a dad, so she's cababable of more words because Dada isn't taking up a spot. You've never heard her say Mine?" Reagan asked dubiously.

"No." Desiree shook her head. "Never. She doesn't talk much when I have her."

"Yeah. She also points. I can't believe you didn't know that. She babbles too"

"I knew she babbled" Kendall provided "She looked at me yesterday and babbled for a couple seconds and then looked at me like _don't you agree?" _He said with a smile. "It was adorable. Jake has this huge smile on his face, he and Carlos were watching."

Reagan laughed "That's so cute." She said, "Where was I?"

"I think you and Desiree were unpacking and Logan and James were setting up the crib." Kendall said after a minute, sitting down on the chair farthest from Desiree. Logan sat down between Reagan and Kendall, smiling.

Reagan smiled "Oh, yeah, I remember coming out of the room and Jake grinning like an idiot. I thought Carlos had just done something or said something, because he was looking at Carlos." she shrugged, reaching over to grab something for Madison out of the diaper bag. She gave her the toy, and then put her on the ground between her and Logan so Madison could wander a little bit.

Logan looked over at the pool and got a concerned look on his face. Standing up, he moved his chair so Madison would have to go under it to get the pool. "Just in case. My little cousin almost died because he fell into the pool when they came to visit. Luckily, James saw him fall and jumped in after him" he explained. "Ruined his Iphone too, but he said it was worth it."

Desiree raised her eyebrows "So James _does _have a heart?" she asked.

Kendall nodded "He can be selfless when it strikes him to be. He's an older brother too, he's got an urge to protect, so he saw it happened, and it was funny because Logan was standing there with his back to the pool, eating something, and James barreled past him and dove into the pool. Carlos and I- this was before Carlos and Jake started dating- were in shock that Logan hadn't even noticed." Kendall said. "Logan feels terrible about it, but Logan's aunt thanks heaven above that Logan met James in preschool every time she looks at her own preschooler." Kendall explained.

Reagan looked down at Madison, who was chewing on her plastic chewing ring. "I don't know what I'd do without her" she said softly, suddenly picturing loosing her precious child. Desiree patted her back sympathetically.

"She's fine, Reage" Desiree muttered. Logan and Kendall nodded.

The semi-serious moment was broken by strains of a song "I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over, I love you forever, forever is over"

Logan snorted in amusement and Kendall looked over as Erika, Jake's neighbor, walked past with a boy who was about a year older than her. The boy was looking like he was trying to figure out how to escape, and did the moment one of the girls the boys had pointed out (Reagan thought it was Stephanie) waved at him.

Erika turned around and then noticed them "Hey, what's up guys?" she asked, sitting down next to Kendall. "Aww, cute baby! This must be Madison. Jake told my mom all about her, he was so excited. She's adorable"

Reagan smiled "Thanks. I didn't introduce myself yesterday, I'm Reagan, the sister and Madison's mom."

Desiree smiled "I'm Desiree, Jake's adopted sister" she informed Erika. Erika smiled and sat down next to Kendall.

"You know that Bree is really upset, right? She thinks you're being totally unreasonable?" Erika asked him. Kendall snorted.

"Yeah. She told me. Five times. And I just got my fortieth text letting me know that I'm a jerk who should have his balls cut off" Kendall informed Erika, showing her his phone. Erika rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Superficiality. Gotta love it" she snorted. "How is that we've both been here for 2 years and not let this town get to us, but everyone else is dumb for fame?"

"Hollywood fever." Kendall shrugged. "Your parents made you promise to stay down to earth and you do a pretty good job of it- even when you're about to jump off the roof with Carlos or something." He laughed. Erika punched him in the shoulder and then looked around.

"Speaking of Carlos, where are him and Jake?" she asked.

"Jake had work and Carlos puppydog faced Jake into letting him come. Surprisingly, Gustavo hasn't sent Carlos back, which means he's actually behaving for once" Logan said, smiling. "I have a theory about that" Kendall and Erika groaned. "What?"

"You seem to have a theory about everything" Erika informed him.

Kendall nodded. Reagan and Desiree exchanged glances. "Well, I want to hear it" Desiree urged, seeing the upset look on Logan's face. Reagan nodded, giving Logan a huge smile.

"Okay, well, my hypothesis-"

"You would, Logan, you would"

"Shut up Kendall. Anyways, I think that Jake has a calming effect on him, while James and Kendall and I hype him up" Logan said. "So when he's just with Jake, he's fairly calm. Jake has gotten Carlos to do all sorts of things that I'd never be able to get Carlos calm enough to do. Likewise, Carlos makes Jake a little crazier. So it's a good fit"

Reagan grinned "I noticed that Jake is a little goofier with Carlos too. Talk about love drunk" she grinned at Erika, who smiled. "I just hope that Carlos doesn't leave Jake hung over" she said thoughtfully "The break up, especially when you're that in love, is always the hardest" She glanced down at her hands and then at Madison, slightly wishing Madison's dad was the one who had moved his chair to protect the little girl, not some guy Reagan had just met.

"That's not Carlos at all" Kendall assured her. "Carlos is totally the sweetest. He'd never hurt anyone" Kendall said "He dated this girl after Stephanie, Sasha and the whole thing was because Gustavo wanted her to crush his heart but then Kelly, Gustavo's assistant, threatened to destroy all of Gustavo's awards. So then Sasha wanted Carlos to break up with her, but nothing she did seemed to work. She even tried being disgusting. I can't remember what she did, but I know Carlos took the blame for a noise she made" Kendall said "So yeah. Pigs will fly before Carlos hurts Jake. Jake would be more apt to hurt Carlos, and that's not even going to happen." Kendall said. "I think they're stuck with each other at this point. And I doubt either would really complain too much" he added thoughtfully. "Must be nice to be with someone who isn't crazy and bitching about everything" Kendall mused.

Erika opened her mouth, then shook her head and shook her head. Reagan watched the gesture, wondering what that meant. She couldn't help but notice Erika watching every move Kendall did. She knew the way girls were pretty well, and it seemd that Kendall wasn't nearly as smart as Jake said he was, because she was pretty sure that Madison knew there was something going on there.

Boys could be so stupid.

* * *

Carlos leaned up against the wall in the boys apartment, watching Jake playing with Madison. Mama Knight, as the boys and Jake refered to Kendall's mom as, had invited Jake and the girls over for dinner so she could meet the girls and now, everyone was chilling out. James and Desiree had bonded over dinner and were now talking in a corner. Reagan was helping Mama Knight and Kendall do the dishes, a chore that she had always done back home in Seattle.

Logan was helping Katie with homework at the dinner table. Reagan came up beside Carlos as she went back to the table to collect more dishes. "You're in love with him" she whispered. He looked at her, startled, and then nodded.

"Yeah. He's great, Reagan." Carlos smiled at her. "He's just- he's the most amazing boyfriend I ever could have asked for and its great to have him. He's so good to me and he never pushes me to do anything." Carlos looked at her "I'm sure you understand how important that would be? I plan on waiting and Jake has been so good about it."

Reagan nodded "I planned on it too, but my boyfriend, well, he really didn't. He planned on sleeping with every girl in our high school. I'm glad to be rid of him. We won't even pay child support." She sighed. "Oh well, I have Jake now and I can tell that I have you guys"

Carlos smiled, watching Jake giving Madison a raspberry kiss on her stomach. He laughed and then looked at her "You'll always have me, Reagan." He said. "And something tells me that as long as Desiree is around, James will be around. And as long was we're around, Logan's sure to follow" he assured her.

Reagan looked over at Desiree and James, they were chatting like they'd known each other all their lives. She glanced over at Logan next. He had been staring at her and Carlos, chewing on his pencil, but he quickly looked down when he saw her glance over.

She looked at Kendall, who was staring at her with interest. Suddenly, his phone vibrated and he took it out and laughed, typing in a response. She looked back at Carlos, who's eyes were focused on Jake.

She smiled "Yeah, I know. I've heard a lot about you guys and I know Jake's really lucky to have you Carlos. He's been burned before and you've made him whole again" she smiled. "Thank you for that"

"I'm luck to have him, so lucky." Carlos said. "You know, I'm watching him with Maddie and it's making me wonder what it would be like to have our own kid"

"I wish you could have your own kid." Reagan told him. "Jake's always been great with kids. You can always adopt" she said.

Carlos smiled. "Yeah" he said as Jake beckoned him over.

Reagan walked over and grabbed more dishes. Logan looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back, not sure what it was about Logan Mitchell, but something about him made her brains want to melt. She didn't know if she liked that. She might even love it.

Logan handed her some dishes "Here you go, my young lass " he said in a fake accent. Reagan laughed, taking them and walked back to the kitchen to give them to Mama Knight. Logan watched her leave, thoughtful, until Katie pushed her math book into his face and demanded an answer.

Reagan smiled at Kendall, who smiled back and then continued tapping on his phone, texting something. She hoped Erika, because judging by that smile, it was someone he actually really liked.

Logan bit his lip, watching her. She was quiet, especially with the guys, except for Carlos, who she found she could open up to easily. He wished she'd open up to him. He'd love to know every little thing about her, because she seemed like she amazing, if a little unlucky. He wondered if maybe, in coming here, she had changed her luck.

If not, he might consider talking to Carlos about reestablish the lucky patrol.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Ugh, this took all day and last night. It would have been up last night, but I fell asleep and then ha school work. But I'm proud of it. I feel like the relationships are starting to form nicely, which is good. Things are going to take a long time to develop, which will be nice. Not sudden romances, but slowly developed over time.

Okay, so what do you think of BTRs album? I love it, but I wish Famous and Stuck and all the other songs were on there….. silly boys…

And I'm upset, because the that Carlos tweeted for the live chat didn't work for some reason, So I got on just as they left, I didn't even get to see them….grrrr…..sadnes

_**Btw, this story is relevant to Big Time Girlfriends. Okay, so after that, I have changed this. Lets just pretend that Jake moved in right after Big Time Girlfriends, and the one thing I'm changing is that Logan and Camille did NOT get back together or whatever it was they did. Jo and Kendall broke up a while afterwords and Jo may or may not come in. Yet to be decided. Camille will come in at some point, because I do like her. I have Jo issues sometimes though, because I can't get over her lying to Kendall and then the Jordin Sparks thing and then getting mad at Kendall for thinking that. I liked her early on , but not much recently….**_


	4. Chapter 3: Every Diamond Has Many Faces

Chapter 3: Every Diamond has Many Faces

* * *

"Come on Madison!" Logan begged the little girl, holding the spoon out. Carlos had dragged him up to Jake's apartment early to go see Jake, and Logan had gone willingly to see Madison and Reagan. Carlos and Jake had disappeared off somewhere, and Reagan wasn't up yet, and Desiree was in the shower, so Logan had volunteered to feed Madison.

Desiree walked out of the bathroom, pajamas and a tanktop on and sighed. "Logan, she won't eat that. That's not even baby food." She said, walking over. She grabbed something off the counter and opened up, dumping the contents onto the high chair's tray. "She's too old for baby food and doesn't like applesauce." Desiree said. "First time you get the spoon in her mouth and she will spit it back up onto you." She said. "She loves these"

Logan looked down. _Baby Cereal. _"I should've known." He said.

Desiree laughed. "She's old enough to be able to enjoy hard foods. I thought Jake said you want to be pediatrician if this singing thing falls through. He said you've studied pretty hard." She said.

Logan nodded "Yeah"

"How did you not know that?" She asked.

Logan shrugged. "I didn't spend much time studying babies." He said. "Mainly because I couldn't find one. Kendall and James offered to try and get a girl pregnant for me, but I think they were joking. At least, I'd hope they were because we were 15"

Desiree laughed. "Kendall seems like he's a good friend" she mused, heading into the kitchen and messing around with the coffee pot. "Do you want coffee?"

"Sure. And yeah, he is. They all are." Logan shrugged.

Desiree put the coffee into the pot and turned back around. "I know that you seem sweet and you're great with Madison and Kendall's a good friend. Carlos is just the sweetest guy. But James, I don't understand him."

Logan titled his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. He seems self-centered and selfish. How do you three put up with him?" Desiree asked, filling the pot with water.

"Well, sure, there's that side of James. But that's a wall he puts up to keep people out. He's been hurt by people. It takes a lot to get to know him. He's had several girls hurt him, people use him, his mom walked out because he was a hindrance to whatever it was that she wanted with her life. At the time, he didn't even know his dad. My parents fostered him. His dad is in his life now, but they don't get along well." Logan said. "He's a great guy when you get to know him. He's dedicated and he'll fight for people. And he does care. He just has a hard time relating to people."

Desiree shrugged. "Yeah, but how do you guys put up with the King James attitude?" she asked.

"He's not like that with us very often. We put him in his place. When you get to know him, he's not the guy you think he is." Logan said. "Don't write him off as a friend, because he's great when you get to know him" Logan told her. "He's one of the best friends I could have asked for. Just get to know him" Logan urged.

Desiree shrugged. "But he-"

"That's not him, Desiree. The real him is different that that" Logan urged her. "Why do you care so much?" he asked as Madison launched a cherio at him. "Thanks, kid" he laughed.

Desiree shrugged. "I just wanted to know"

"Sure, you did"

"Logan, shut up" Desiree shook her head at him. "Jake never mentioned that you were a tease"

Logan shrugged. "I'm a man of many talents. And so is James. A diamond has many faces, Desiree"

"Okay, now, that? Yeah, that was extra cheesy" Desiree laughed. "Why do you want me to like him so much?"

"because, I want everyone to just get along" Logan shrugged. "Fighting isn't fun and if you're going to be here, you have to learn to get along with him. At least tolerate him"

"I never said I wanted to fight with him. Just said I didn't understand him"

Logan shrugged "Then hang out with him. Talk to him. Not me. Get to know him and you'll see how amazing he really is"

"Is he paying you for all the publicity?"

"No. but he should" Logan grinned. "He's not that desperate, though. Like I said, there's a heart in there. He just puts up walls."

"Reagan does that too." Desiree said softly.

"Come again?"

"Reagan. She's got more walls than Fort Knox." Desiree said. "I've seen how you look at her Logan and, I'm just warning you, it's not going to happen. Not until she knows you and knows you well. Be her friend but don't expect, don't even consider, anything else. She's not one for taking risks." Desiree said.

Logan sighed. "Desiree, I have no clue what you're talking about" he said.

"Sure, Logan. Sure"

* * *

"Kendall, If you like the girl, than ask her out already!"

Jake's frustrated voice sounded through the apartment, drawing Logan, Carlos and James's attention. Kendall closed his eyes, wincing slightly at the attention. He hadn't really wanted his friends to know.

"Sheesh, Jake. Thanks. I so wanted everyone to know I like someone. Why don't I give you a bullhorn and you can drive down the freeway screaming it to the world" Kendall groaned as James and Logan stood up.

"What, who do you like?" James asked. "Desiree?"

"Reagan? Please don't say Reagan" Logan muttered.

"Wrong and Wronger" Jake said with a grin.

"Who then?" Carlos asked. "and why are you telling Jake these things instead of us? It's Jake, isn't it" Carlos sounded panicked. "Jake's mine, Kendall!"

James shook his head. "Jake just said it's a girl. When Jake grows boobs, you can be concerned, Carlos. Who is it, Kendall? Is it Camille? One of the Jennifers? Kelly?"

"I wouldn't do that to Logan, heck no, and what the heck, James?"

"Sorry. Kendall, who!"

Jake grinned. "He likes a certain girl with jet black hair and carmel eyes"

Logan blinked. "Erika?"

"Yup"

"Dude, Kendall, ask her out!" James shouted. "Or I'll do it for you!"

Kendall shook his head. "I broke up with Bree two days ago. I'm not going to rebound with Erika, I like her more than that. I'm not going to use her, James. Just because you would doesn't mean-"

"I would never" James shook his head. "Kendall, she so likes you!"

"James, I'm not going to be a jerk"

"But Kendall!"

"Logan, I thought you'd see the logic"

"I do, but she likes you!"

"Kendall, do it!"

"Carlos, leave him alone" Jake scolded.

"Kendall, she's liked you since before Bree!" James shouted.

"Regardless, James, it's not going to happen" Kendall folded his arms. "I don't want to hurt her, she's too nice. I have to go, anyways"

"Where?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going indoor skydiving" Kendall provided.

"By yourself?" Logan sounded skeptical.

"No. Erika and I are going" Kendall said, grabbing his phone of Jake's counters. "Tell Reagan and Desiree I'm sorry I missed them and I'll see them at dinner" Kendall said as James began laughing. "What's your problem?"

"You didn't tell us you already had a date with Erika"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Because I don't. Erika and I have had this booked for months"

"So you won't rebound, but you'll cheat?" James questioned.

"No. Guys and girls are allowed to hang out together" Kendall said, folding his arms. "She's my friend. And we're doing something fun. How is that wrong?"

Jake sighed. "When you're both crushing on each other but won't act on it, that's when its wrong" he said.

"I thought you were on my side here"

"I'm playing devil's advocate here, Kendall. I have no side" Jake said, folding his arms. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh, yeah" Kendall said before tearing out of the room, leaving his three best friends laughing behind him.

"You three are mean to the poor guy" Jake sighed. Logan and Carlos shrugged, Carlos taking Kendall's empty seat next to Jake. "He doesn't want to be a jerk. What's wrong with that?"

Logan shrugged "Nothing. He just needs to stop being clueless is all" he said, grinning. "They'd make a cute couple." He added. Carlos nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you that. James, if you spill something on my carpet, I will personally behead you" Jake shouted. James moved away from the table and shook his head.

"I think Kendall's stupid" James grinned.

"You know, Jake is right," Logan sighed. "We should be nicer to the poor guy. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here today" he said softly. "He doesn't deserve being heckled."

"But it's so much fun" Carlos protested.

Jake rolled his eyes. "He doesn't need it, Carlos. He's already got Bree on his ass 24/7 begging him to take her back. Do you really think he needs to be made fun of?"

"We were just encouraging him"

"You were laughing" Jake said, folding his arms. "Logan, how would you like it if everyone made fun of you for liking Reagan?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that!"

"Because the only one who doesn't know is Reagan" Jake said.

Carlos nodded. "Madison knows it"

"Just admit it, Logan" James folded his arms.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Not after Kendall got laughed at for liking Erika" he said. "I'm going to go see if the girls need help with anything. When you three are done being annoying, you can join us"

"Ouch" James feigned hurt, ducking as Logan tossed a pen at him. "No, I'm done. I'll go with you, leave the lovebirds to build a nest" he grinned at Carlos and Jake. Carlos's hand went over his face, Jake blushed bright red. "That's right, go lay some eggs"

Logan grabbed James's hood. "Come on, before they _pelt _you with eggs" he said, dragging James from the apartment.

Jake sighed "Well, that was awkward" he said, standing up and heading to the fridge. "Want anything?"

"Unless you have something that can make James grow the heck up, no"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get back at him at dinner" Jake said, grabbing a soda.

"How?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Easy. He likes Desiree"

"So?"

"You'll see" Jake grinned.

"Desiree will hate you" Carlos laughed.

"I'll let her know later on." Jake said. "You're cute when you do that" he said, sitting down again.

"Do what?"

"Everything"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is loosely mapped out and there are going to be about 41 chapters and then a sequel. But you all need to start reviewing. I don't want to waste my time on something that only 2 people like, not when I have stories that 10-20 people are reading avidly. So the more you review the more updates you get and faster. So right now, Two Is Better than One is at the top of my life, then Like Romeo and Juliet, then How Did I Get Here, then this story, because no one is reviewing. Also, updates will be longer when I get reviews and people requesting what they want to see.

I like the lack of Reagan in this. She isn't too happy about it. Which makes me gigge even more.


	5. Chapter 4: Act Like You Really Love Me

**Chapter 4: Act Like You Really Love Me**

* * *

After they went Skydiving, Kendall and Erika walked along the City walk, talking. Kendall stopped periodically for pictures with fans or autographs, but other than that, they really had the whole afternoon without any signs of trouble.

"So, Kendall, do you ever miss Bree?" Erika asked.

"How can I, she's always on my ass, even now." Kendall said. "She's driving me absolutely crazy, Erika. I mean, I frieken broke up with and I made it clear I had no interest in getting together again, and she can't seem to take a hint. I just wish she'd understand that I don't really want to be linked to a girl who drinks and parties, even though she's 18, and move on. I'm not that special"

Erika laughed. "Kendall, you're pretty amazing. Girls fall all over you for a reason. You're appearance is only half of it"

"Are you saying I'm cute?" Kendall asked with a laugh.

"Kendall, you know you are adorable. But you have a personality that attracts people." Erika said. "It's very appealing-to some people" she said with a smile. "and for Bree, that confidence makes her want you, because you can deal with Hollywood."

Kendall shrugged as they approached his car. "Yes, I guess. But why can't she see that I'm not interested."

"Maybe, just maybe, it's because she is so desperate for you to want her that she's delusional. I don't know, I'm not a crazy Hollywood Air Head Heiress" Erika said, opening up her car door. "She'd probably knock it off if you got a girlfriend" she mused.

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe" he said, shifting around in his seat until he got comfortable. "You're probably right"

"I know how girls are, and that's how girls like that are. She's desperate to be loved."

"I won't lie, I hope she finds someone who loves her one day."

Erika smiled. "That's big of you" she said with a smile. "I hope you find that someday too"

She watched him for a minute, wondering if he'd ever figure out that what he needed was sitting in his little Honda Civic next to him. She w

* * *

ondered if he'd ever want her as much as she wanted him. Watching him with Bree had hurt, so bad, but watching him hurt over not knowing who he wanted, was possibly even worse.

That night at dinner, things got awkward. Everything was going fine, Carlos and Jake up to their usual "uber fluffy couple crap" as Reagan called it, Kendall and Erika discussing something in whispers, and the other four openly conversing between the four of them, until Jake looked at James, who was seated next to him, mischievously. "So, James, you think Desiree's pretty cute, don't you"

James choked on his water. Once He recoved, he looked at Jake with confused eyes. "Sorry, what?"

"You think Desiree's pretty cute" Jake repeated. "I've seen the way you look at her and it's how I look at Carlos. You love her, James. James Diamond, the perpetual bachelor, is completely and totally in love. The same man who was making fun of Logan and Kendall for liking people, is infatued. Hypocrite much"

Kendall sitting across from Jake, pulled his leg back and let it fly forward, kicking him. "Ow, Kendall, that hurt!" Jake complained, but then grinned at James again. "Admit it James, you have a crush!"

James rolled his eyes. "Jake, you're stupid. I think Carlos has rubbed off on you."

Desiree's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, so I'm not cute?" she asked, titling her head to one side. "Come on James, you know you love me"

James held his finger up. "One minute, Desiree. Jake, I wish you keep your mouth shut. Teasing people about their-oh" he slumped back in his chair.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Oh" he said sarcastically, offering Madison another baby cheerio. The little took it, clapping. He laughed.

Desiree looked at James again. "So, wait, do you like me, or not?" she asked bluntly. After a week and half of living in close proximity, Desiree had figured out that you had to be blunt with James to get a straight answer.

James stood up. "Can you and I talk about this somewhere else?" he asked.

Desiree nodded and stood up. "Okay" she said, following him into her room.

Reagan rolled her eyes and turned to Jake. "You know, that wasn't very funny, Jake. That was mean." She chided.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You should have heard him early, Reage. He deserved it"

"Still. You should be nicer"

"Yes, Mom"

Reagan threw a carrot at Jake. "Whatever, Looser" she teased.

"You know you love me"

"Yeah, you can't steal that, that's Desiree's bit" Reagan said. Logan and Carlos laughed at the exchange between the siblings as Erika watched intently at exchange, not noticing that Kendall was staring at her.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right"

* * *

Desiree walked into the apartment, eyes wide. "Reagan, I've got some bad news. " she said softly. "Please don't be mad"

Reagan looked up from where she was feeding Maddie. "but why would I be mad?"

Desiree bit her lip. "Well. Uh- I was in the lobby with Kendall and James, we were talking with that one Stephanie girl, and then-I- I turned around and Drew is here. Drew came, and he said he wants custody of Maddie."

Reagan rolled her eyes "Yes, because he loves her so very much"

Desiree shook her head. "He said he can take better care of her." She said, sitting down. "He's on his way up, right now, so just , be prepared."

Kendall and James burst into the apartment, eyes wide. "Des, who was that?" Kendall asked.

"Why did you run off like that?" James asked, eyes wide.

Desiree stood up again. "Someone go find Jake and Carlos and Logan." She said. "Drew is on his way up, and he's got Child Protective Services with him. He thinks that he's better for Maddie than Reagan is, because he's got a steady girlfriend, and she'd have a father figure, and doesn't have, and I quote "Emotional Issues"

Reagan rolled her eyes. "Doesn't have emotional issues my ass. " she said angrily. "He's the one who has refused to take care of "my devil spawn" she stood up as she put air quotes around "my devil spawn". She picked Maddie up from her high chair and put her on her hip. "Meanwhile, I moved to LA where she has a loving family."

Desiree nodded. "and we'd never do anything to endanger her. It's stupid" she said. James offered an arm to her, and she let him wrap it around her, biting her lip as Kendall stalked off in search of the other three, texting Logan to tell him to come up as he walked back to their room.

Logan arrived minutes later with Erika, who had been walking past as Logan had barreled into the room. "What's going on?" he asked, breathing heavy as Carlos and Jake came out of Jake's room.

Desiree looked around. "I have a plan" she said.

"Why do we need a plan?" Carlos asked.

Reagan looked around the room, giving Madison to Logan. "Jake, Drew's here. He wants Maddie. He wants to take my child away"

Jake looked around the room, wrapping his arms around his sister as she sobbed. "We can't let that happen. It won't happen."

Carlos nodded. "We're Madison's family." He said stubbornly. "He won't take her. He'll have to go through us to get to her" he said, crossing his arms.

Logan looked at Desiree. "So, what's your plan?" he asked.

She glanced at the room. "Logan, you have to pretend to be Reagan's boyfriend, just while CPS is here. They're likely to take Madison because Reagan's single, it's the one thing that Drew has on her, that there's no father figure, and it's one of the first things they'll react too." She said.

"Why me?" Logan asked.

Reagan looked at him, wiping away her tears. "Because, Maddie likes you. She already calls you Da sometimes, just because that's her noise for you." She said. "She wants you to hold her. You'll be the most convincing father figure."

Logan nodded. "Okay, so what do we tell them?"

"I'll do the talking" Reagan said. "Just act like you really love me"

Logan bit his lip and shifted Madison. He really didn't think that would be hard to do at all.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated in forever. I've been stuck. But I figured it out. So here's your update! I know its uber short, but I'm stressed and tied. gonna try to skip school tommorw because I'm exhausted.


End file.
